summer wind
by Strawberry Bijou
Summary: BillDaisy - with her heart on her sleeve, she departed with a slight giggle.


**Pairing:** Bill/Daisy  
**Note(s):** Just a nice little story for the ending of school. I'm almost certain that I didn't characterize the characters right but, oh well… I hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and AU.

* * *

**summer wind  
**he had, after all, pocketed her final exam review sheet.

Her eyes were the color of an early summer; bright, intelligent. A bag was hung in between her hands, bright and violet, and her hair was tied up in a pretty bun. She was perfectly perfect, the epitome of everything ideal in life.

He had seen the wind – lilac and soft – wisp in the air, pulling her papers, all littered with type advantages and disadvantages, from her hands. Daisy had automatically scurried to collect everything; even the falling eraser shreds of a long assignment, and Bill, of course, had just stared down at her, all brainy eyes and dazzled thoughts.

Of course he thought she was perfect; of course he knew he hadn't the slightest chance with her. But, of course, his eevee, all furry and sweet, ran over to the small brunette, offering a lilted, innocence tied paw.

"Oh."

Her voice was that of appreciation, but her face was what was to marvel at. The etchings of happiness were permanent in her smile and, of course, her eyes found him quickly enough.

"Is he yours?"

The question was simple enough but Bill, having not the slightest clue about girls – even at the bright age of twenty-one – had stuttered out this reply:

"Uh-uh, yeah. Yeah, he's mine!"

She had politely pointed a prim finger towards the west, all the way over to where the Viridian forest lay, and asked, "Is that one yours, too?"

Bill looked. He scowled.

"Yes, yes he's mine too. Better go get him—"  
"No," she reached a hand towards his, stopping the boy from running. "I'll go get him. It's the least I can do."

And so she had walked off, and of course, his other eevee went right towards her, but Bill couldn't blame him; Daisy _had _smelt of treasured geraniums, romantic and blue. But he also felt slightly bad… he hadn't done a single thing for the pretty girl.

"Here you go."

She plopped the eevee in front of his feet, shyly grinning, and looked up at Bill coyly, like she was expecting him to say something.

"Uh-" he stuttered, "so, what's y-your name?"  
"Daisy."

The wind spun around them yet again, but this time, another body intervened.

"Yeah, and she's my sister."

And Bill had glanced away from Daisy's glimmering sleeve, full of her molten heart, and saw _him_. He'd say now that her brother was the devil of all things bad, but then, he'd only known him to be the gym leader in Viridian.

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

He had never dealt with awkwardness quite well and speaking with Blue was no exception. He exuded such confidence… an arrogance that Bill couldn't really comprehend. How could one be so self righteous?

"You're the gym leader."

The dumb question caused the dark haired man to smirk.

"U-uh, you sure must be tough to have the eighth spot…"  
"Yes, I suppose I am."

Bill couldn't help but notice the look Daisy shot her brother, one that was full with a naïve venom that didn't look quite right on her face. Blue had, once he'd seen the future box creator staring at his sister, put a hand on the tiny brunette.

"Well," the gym leader started. "I have to take Daisy home."

And that was that but Daisy, she was surprisingly stubborn.

"Blue, let me go! I haven't gotten his name yet!"

The protests continued until they were loud enough for the intelligent young man to hear, in which he automatically ran around the corner, meeting the siblings. And, of course, he had yelled:

"Bill!"

Daisy had looked over her shoulder, smiling, and offered a slight laugh. Bill didn't know what was so funny but he thought that that might be how she dealt with goodbyes. Just laughing them off like they were nothing.

And he watched her, giggling slightly into her palm as her brother tugged her away, and he frowned. He always thought goodbyes were sad but he knew he'd see her again.

He just knew it because he had, after all, pocketed her review sheet for _Pokémon Breeding _in his own pocket.

* * *

end.


End file.
